1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a map data updating system and map data updating method for updating map data to be used by navigations devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a map data updating system that aids in preventing mismatching of the map data from a prevent mismatching of the map data updating process.
2. Background Information
Many vehicles are equipped with a vehicle navigation system that includes maps for aiding a driver. One example of a vehicle navigation system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-161620. This vehicle navigation system electronically distributes an updated map unit as an update target map unit as part of the data information that is appended to a particular program when map data allocated in meshes or map units are updated. The vehicle navigation device installed in a vehicle updates the map data supported by the vehicle navigation device with the received update target map unit.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved map data updating system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.